Percy meet the Cullens
by MatildaSue
Summary: In my first fanfic, Grover runs into the Cullens. They decide to keep him hostage, not knowing if he's a threat or not. Now, Percy and Anabeth end up going to Forks to rescue Grover, and run into some technical difficulties. I do not own Percy Jackson or Twilight. They belong to R.Riordon and S.Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

**GROVER'S POV**

I awoke with a start. I had a splitting headache, and my sinuses were clogged up with

the wreak of some monster. Scratch that, monster_s_. I was in a pale room, with a plush,

cream colored rug and white walls. I could hear excited murmurs coming from the next

room.

"Could you hear his thoughts, Edward?" Inquired one. I estimated that there were about

eight or seven in the room.

"Yes, I could," the other one, supposedly Edward replied, "But I can't make

sense of them."

"And I can _see_ him, but he's blurry." Another voice, distinctly female, piped up, clearly

frustrated.

"Well, is he a threat?" asked a lower, gruffer voice, "Can't we rough him up a little bit,

make him talk?" He sounded so hopeful, I shuddered.

"Shut up, Emmet." A fifth voice, another female, snapped impatiently.

I was baffled by the words that came out of their mouths. Not only did they make no

sense, but each syllable was hypnotizing. The girls were wind chimes and bells, the

boys, velvet and silk. Their scent was like nothing i've ever experienced before.

Although overpowering, telling my brain, _Run, you idiot!_ , there were different perfumes

mixed in, like orchid, clove, leather, vanilla and fresh baked cookies. I knew I was in

trouble, and I knew I had to contact Camp Half-Blood, but how? A thought sprung to

mind. I haven't tried using the empathy link in ages, but it was worth a shot. I shut my

eyes and concentrated. Hard. -_Percy? _

**CHAPTER 1**

**PERCY'S POV**

I was cold and shivering, while my sheets were drenched in sweat. I could remember

the dream clearly. I was sitting on a white couch in a white room, and a group of the

most breathtakingly beautiful people on earth were standing in front of me. There were

seven of them in all, three girls and four boys, and they were talking in hushed, excited

murmurs. All of them had equally pale skin and strange, butterscotch colored eyes.

They were in the middle of a conversation.

"Shut up, Emmet." A tall, sexy blonde, clearly the prettiest girl of the group, snapped

impatiently at a buff guy with a defined chest and bulging biceps that would make some

of the tougher bullies from my old schools cry for their mommy.

"Yes, Emmet," said a woman with a heart shaped face and gentle features, "We should

be reasonable about this."

"Esme is absolutely right." Agreed a tall, slender blonde guy, probably the leader, who

looked like he could be a male model. "This..._creature_ could be peaceable, _if_ we

negotiate and approach it in a friendly manor. If we find out that it is a threat, only then

may we destroy it." I then heard a low whimper, coming from the room next door. It

sounded surprisingly familiar. I guess they could hear it too, because all of their heads

whipped in the direction of the sound.

"Edward?" Asked the the blonde leader. "Why don't you go check on our guest."

"Yes, Carlisle." Answered the guy, Edward, with tousled bronze hair and a boyish face. I

followed him through the door leading to the other room, and I finally saw who the

"guest" was. _-Grover?! _I was pretty freaked out, since usually when demigods have

dreams, the dreams are like weird versions of reality. Plus, it reminded me of the time I

had a dream about Grover in a wedding dress, and Annabeth and I ended up on a quest

to save my best friend from the clutches of a cyclopes who hated Nobody, and steal a

piece of heavy fabric that would save camp. (Long story). I decided that I had to go find

Chiron, so my best bet was to head to the Big House. Maybe he could shed some light

on what the dream meant. I hurriedly got dressed, made sure that Riptide was in my

pocket, and headed out the door. The fresh air felt good on my face, and the faint whiff

of the ocean calmed my nerves. I started towards the Big House, and I guess my

thoughts got carried away, because next thing I knew I was sprawled on the ground with

my girlfriend on top of me.

"Ouch! Watch were you're going, Seaweed Brain."

"Same goes for you, Wise Girl."

I helped her up after brushing myself off.

"So, where are you headed?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." She rolled her eyes.

"That's none of your business."

"That's none of your business."

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!"

"Gods, Percy!" She punched my arm. I cracked a smile. We both laughed.

"But seriously, where are you going? You look...troubled. Upset."

"Well, I was headed to the Big House. I...I had a dream, and I think Grover is in trouble.

I wanted to talk to Chiron."

She furrowed her brow. She looks cute when she's thinking, which in her case it's all the

time. She nodded, probably understanding that I didn't really want to talk and needed

time to think.

"Ok, I'll walk with you."

So we walked together in silence. After a while, I reached over and laced my fingers

through hers. If we ended up on some crazy quest, which is very likely, there was no

one else who I'd rather be with.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**EDWARD'S POV**

It was a strange looking thing. Underneath his Rasta cap, we found a pair of horns

hidden in his curly brown hair. Instead of feet, he had hooves, like a donky, or a sheep.

He would've passed as a normal teenager. If it wasn't for the smell. It was not as

pungent as the wolfs's, but it stood out. No human I have met yet smells like acorns

and...Tin cans? I soon discovered that he was a satyr , half human, half goat. What a

piece of greek mythology was doing in Forks, I don't know. "_Well, then again,"_ I thought

to myself with a chuckle. "_If he figured out what we are already, he's probably wondering _

_why a couple of vampires decided to settle down in Washington." _His thoughts were

fairly harmless. He kept thinking about a place called Camp Half-Blood, and his

mind was rambling on the same names; Chiron, Annabeth, Percy. Chiron, Annabeth,

Percy. The name Chiron troubled me. It sounded vaguely familiar, which is strange,

since vampires are supposed to remember everything. I concentrated.

_Chiron...Chiron...Chiron..._ And an image appeared. It was foggy, but I could distinguish

a face. I gasped. It was a face from my human years. A face that I did not know I still

had in my memory. A face I couldn't believe that I could've forgotten. The twinkle in

those warm, brown eyes that appeared to have been around for centuries. The

expression he wore that made you think he's witnessed the almost-end of the world. I

noticed but didn't process that everyone was around me. They probably herd me gasp.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, while laying a hand on my stiff shoulder. "Was it something

he thought of? What is it?" He looked at me with concern. "Carlisle," I said in a strained

whisper. "Explain to me what my fifth grade History teacher, from over ninety years ago,

is doing in the memory of that creature this present day?"

**ANNABETH'S POV**

He reached over and took my hand in his. I didn't say anything, and I didn't pull away.

My eyes shifted up to his face. His dark hair was tousled, and he had dark circles under

his sea green eyes from lack of sleep. A lot of people thought of him as _"Percy Jackson, _

_The Destroyer Of Kronos."_ Or, "_Percy Jackson, The Hero Of Olympus._" But to me, he's

just Percy Jackson. A normal teenage guy who has been through and suffered more in

these past five years than anybody will in their entire life. I can tell that he was pretty

shaken up. We haven't seen Grover since he went off on his own to spread the word on

Pan's death. I might be Percy's girlfriend, but Grover is Percy's best friend, through and

through. We saved Grover before, but, even though Percy didn't share details, my

instincts tell me that Grover might be in more trouble than before. I am broken out of my

reverie when Percy knocks on the door of the Big House. "Over here Percy, Annabeth."

Called Chiron from the porch. I give Percy's hand a squeeze of encouragement before

letting go. Chiron was in his wheelchair form, his white stallion backside and legs

wedged in an enchanted box. Fake human legs stuck out on the front, covered with a

blanket. Mr. D was sitting across from him, pudgy as ever, drinking a can of Diet Coke.

They were in the middle of a game of Pinochle. "This better be good, Peter Johnson."

Grumbled Mr. D. "Dionysus, let the child speak." Chiron turned to face us. "Go ahead

Percy. What's on your mind?" Percy then proceeded to tell him about his dream, the

creatures in his dream, and how Grover might be in trouble. When Percy finished,

Chiron's face was a calm mask, but his eyes were intense. "Well," he said after a long

pause. "It looks like we have a lot to talk about."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**PERCY'S POV**

After pondering over my story, Chiron turned to face us. "Well," he said gravely,

"It looks like we have a lot to talk about." "Who are these people?" I asked. "And

why are they holding Grover hostage?" "Well, Percy, in answer to your first

question, the "people" you are referring to are not a "who", but a "what". In

answer to your second question, they are probably holding on to Grover because

he might be a threat to themselves, mortals, and...Others." I just about burst into

laughter. I sneak a glance over at Annabeth and see that she's trying to stifle a

giggle as well. I knew it was rude to laugh about Grover like that, especially when

he's in trouble. But the only time Grover was a "threat" to anybody, was when he

ate seven chicken enchiladas and passed some seriously deadly gas. Funny

thoughts aside, I composed myself and became serious. "But, Chiron," Annabeth

spoke up, "If the "people" in Percy's dream are a "what", then what are they?" He

took a deep breath, and spoke so low I thought I misheard him. "Vampires."

"Vampires? Like, Count Dracula-suck-your-blood vampires?" I asked. "These

vampires are...different. While most of their kind drink human blood, they are

friendlier towards humans. They only drink blood from animals, deep in the

wilderness, far away from civilization." "How do you know so much about them?"

"Percy, you know that I have been around for eons. It is very common that I will

run into strange creatures once in a while." I look over at Annabeth. I could tell

she didn't buy it, and neither did I. "Fess up Chiron." She demanded. "We know

you're hiding something." "Fine." Chiron sighed. He looked at both of us in turn. "I

know them, because I taught one of them." "Who was it? Were they a demigod?"

He looked at me with sad eyes. "Yes, Percy. You saw him in your dream.

Edward."

**GROVER'S POV**

I was dreaming about tin cans, enchiladas and apples, when I woke up to find

two intimidating golden eyes boring into mine. "Blaahaaah! Ever heard of

personal space?!" "How do you know about Chiron?" He hissed. I shrugged.

"Never heard of him." "Liar!" He lunged, and kept his mouth inches away from my

throat. "His name has been swimming in your head ever since we brought you

here." I looked at him, mouth agape. "You...You can READ MINDS?!" He rolled

his eyes. "No, you talk in your sleep and I overheard you say his name." "Oh.

That's good." I breathed. "You had me going for a second, and I have some

personal stuff up there." He sighed, annoyed, and arched his eyebrow. I then

realized that he had a tone to his voice, and I was to nervous to realize it was

sarcasm. "Oh, you _do _read minds." I said meekly. He backed away from my

throat, and ran a hand through his tousled bronze hair. "Fine." He snapped, but

his tone was defeated. "Just tell me how you know Chiron, and I'll leave you

alone." I took a shaky breath. "Okay, but it's a loooong story. Better get comfy."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

After Chiron told us about finding Edward, trying to train him, and ending up losing him

to Carlisle, he told us to go to Rachel. "She might know how much time you have and

where you need to go." That's where we were now, in front of her "house". It was really

a big cave, with torches flanking the entrance, which was hidden behind a velvet

curtain. I poked my head inside. "Rachel!" I called out. "Are you in there?" Rachel

Elizabeth Dare is a friend of Percy and I. She's the camp Oracle and can read the

future. "Coming!" The curtain was yanked aside, to reveal a seventeen year old girl in a

black shawl with a mane of curly red hair and freckles. "Come in, make yourself at

home." She ushered us inside, where we sat cross-legged on throw cushions. She went

over to a small alter, and started lighting candles and burning incense. "So, Rachel,"

Percy started, "We came here to-" "I know why you have come." She interrupted.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Of course you do." He muttered under his breath. I elbowed him

in the ribs. "You know about Grover, then?" I asked. "Yes." She sat down and stayed

stock still, her eyes closed. Moments later, they reopened, casting a greenish glow."_You _

_shall travel west, to the land of rain. Five days until, royalty will reign. With terror upon, a _

_hybrid's life. And will destroy eight pairs, of golden eyes." _Rachel hunched over,

coughing. "Are you okay?" I asked while helping her up. "Yes," She took a shaky breath.

"You know how much it takes out of me." "Well," Percy started, "So far we know to travel

west, to somewhere where it rains a lot. Oregon?" I shook my head. "No, remember?

Grover IM'd us a couple days ago saying he was headed to the Olympic Peninsula."

"Okay, and we know that '_a hybrid's life'_ is Grover's life, because he _is_ a human and

goat crossover." "Yeah, but the part about royalty is the part I can't figure out." "Maybe

we'll run into Queen Elizabeth." I rolled my eyes. "Sure Percy, right after we meet and

greet William and Kate." "Okay, you guys better get going." Said Rachel. "I grant you

permission to go on a quest, and I'm certain Chiron would want you to go too." With

that, we said our goodbyes and stepped out in the sunlight. I inhaled the sweet summer

air, and sighed. Although Percy and I have saved the world before, there was still the

possibility that we wont make it back. Or one of us wont anyways. I turned to face him.

"You ready to go?" He gave me that lopsided grin that I love. "You know me. Danger is

my middle name." I grinned back. "Aside from Stupid."

**EDWARD'S POV**

The satyr proceeded with his story, explaining how Chiron is an elderly centaur, the

same one who, in greek mythology, trained demigod heroes like Jason and Achilles. He

told me that satyrs like him were protecters. "Basically," He explained. "We go into

schools to sniff out half-bloods. They usually start attracting monsters at age thirteen. If

we feel they have a really strong aura, we contact Chiron to come in undercover as a

teacher. When we do find a demigod, we bring them to Camp Half-Blood, a place where

they can train, during the summer or year round. Chiron is also one of the head

directors at camp. You probably were a demigod, and Chiron found you." "But, you also

stated that monsters would start looking for demigods at a young age. I was...

transformed at age seventeen when I almost deceased from the influenza." He raised

his eyebrows. "Seventeen? Unheard of. You really never ran into any monsters?" And

then I realized I have encountered monsters. Unless, I count Carlisle and my family

monsters. "Also, my mother _and_ my father passed away. How could one of them be my

godly parent?" "Simple. After you were born, one of them got remarried. I'm not sure

who your godly parent would be. Unless, He or She has claimed or will claim you. But I

guess that's kinda unlikely, with you being dead and all-Woah!" "What is it?" I

exclaimed. And then I realized something was casting a strange glow over my head.

"What is _that?!_" "Well," said Grover, mouth agape. "It looks like we are going to find out."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**EDWARD'S POV**

If things weren't odd enough, with the floating light over my head and what not, the

satyr, Grover, began kneeling. He bowed his head. "Hail Edward Cullen, son of the

Goddess of Love and Beauty, Lady of the Dove. Hail the son of Aphrodite." I just stood

there, shocked. How was I supposed to respond to that?

**PERCY'S POV**

I was almost finished packing my stuff when someone knocked on my door. I frowned. I

wasn't expecting anybody. "Come in!" "Percy?" I looked up from my bags to find Thalia

standing in the doorframe. "Thalia! What are you doing here?" "I heard you were going

on a quest, and I came to wish you guys luck." She hadn't changed a bit, from her spiky

black hair and electric blue eyes, to her "Death over Barbie" T-shirt and ripped jeans.

She used to be a big pine tree, (Even longer story.), but when she came back to life she

decided to become a Hunter of Artemis. Basically, the Hunters of Artemis are a coven of

immortal girls who hate men and hunt monsters. I gathered my friend in an awkward,

friendly hug. "Be careful out there." She warned me. "We're on the trail of a dangerous

monster. We're not sure what it is yet, but Lady Artemis thinks there might be more of

them. The trail seems to lead us west, were you are headed, so if you or Annabeth

sense that it's nearby IM me as soon as possible." I nodded. "You should go say

goodbye to Annabeth, we'll be leaving soon." She smiled. "Already done. She was

headed up the hill were Argus was waiting with the car, mumbling about how slow you

are." I sighed. "That's my girl. Well, I'm headed there now. Good luck catching that

monster. Or, those monsters." "Thanks. Have fun looking for Grover." Then she was out

the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

Forks was, well...Wet. It was drizzling when we got out of the airport at Port Angels,

and when we finally got to Forks after a long drive, it was a downpour. I shivered under

my soaked clothes. We've been wondering around for a while, searching for a motel of

some sort. After what seemed like hours of walking up the road, I saw headlights up

ahead. "Percy..." I began, but I interrupted myself with a groan when I realized it was a

squad car. "_Great!"_ I thought. "_Our first day on the quest and we might end up being _

_held for questioning at the police station." _The car pulled up in front of us. The windows

rolled down to reveal a man in a police uniform. He looked to be in his fifties, with curly

hair and smile lines around his eyes. "Are you folks new here?" He asked. "I don't think

I'v seen you before." Percy started to say something. "Yes," I said quickly, before he

could say something stupid, "We came here to...Pay our respects. We had relatives who

lived here." "Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." He mumbled. "Would you like a ride? You're

welcome to stay with me and my daughter for the night. I could drop you off at the

cemetery tomorrow." I smiled gratefully. "Thank you,..." "Charlie." He supplied. "Thank

you, Charlie. My name is Annabeth, and this is Percy." Charlie stuck his arm out the

window and shook our hands. "Pleasure to meet you. Hop in."

**BELLA'S POV**

I was just finished cooking the ground beef for the tacos, when I heard Charlie pull up in

the driveway. I could hear his boots stomping up the front steps, and strangely enough,

two other pairs of footsteps. I frowned. Maybe it was the Clearwaters? Good thing I

made extra. The door opened, and Charlie sauntered into the kitchen. "Smells good,

Bells, like always. What are we having?" "Tacos." I answered. Then I noticed the two

teenagers. They looked to be about sixteen, a guy and a girl. The girl looked like a

stereotypical California girl, tall and lithe, like a runner, with blonde hair and a light tan.

Except her eyes ruined the image. Instead of baby blue, they were a startling storm

cloud grey. The guy was also athletic and bronzed, but also the total opposite. He had

dark, tousled hair, and deep, sea green eyes. "Who are they?" I asked. "Oh, Bella, this

is Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth and Percy, this is my daughter, Isabella Swan." I

smiled politely. "I prefer Bella. Nice to meet you." The girl, Annabeth, smiled in return.

"Nice to meet you, too. It was very generous of your father to let us stay here." I raised

an eyebrow questionably at dad. He understood my message and proceeded to explain

how they were paying their respects to their relatives who passed away, and needed a

place to stay for the night. Supper was a quiet affair, except for the crunch of taco

shells. Charlie was the first to finish, like always. "Thank you, Bella. It was delicious."

Percy and Annabeth murmured their agreement, along with some muffled "thank

you's". "Thanks." I answered. There was a long, awkward pause. "So," Percy began,

breaking the silence, "Do you know the Cullens?"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**PERCY'S POV**

They looked pretty shocked at my question. I didn't blame them, since it seemed like an

odd question coming out of the mouth of a teenage outsider they found on the street.

"Yes," The girl, Betty or Blair or whatever, answered slowly. "Edward Cullen is my

boyfriend." Well, that was a shocker. I mean, I could see what he saw in her, with the

chocolate eyes and silky brown hair and all, but really? A demigod and a human, that's

normal. But a _vampire_ and a human? That was wrong, and totally unoriginal. I guess I

had a weird look on my face, because Annabeth glared at me, while Brie was frowning.

Or was it Bailey? "Sorry about that." Annabeth interjected. "Percy needs to learn how to

hide his expressions." "So, you know the Cullens?" Becky asked. "Sort of," I admitted.

"We have a...friend who knows Edward. They don't know us, though." "Oh." She

replied. Then she looked at both me and Annabeth in turn. "Are you two, like, a _thing_?"

We looked at each other. That was random. I could feel heat rising up to my cheeks.

"Yeah, how did you know?" She shrugged. "I dunno, I could just tell." Charlie cleared his

throat. "Bella," _Oh, THAT'S her name._ "Why don't you show are guests their rooms for

the night?" "Sure, dad." _Bella _got up and led us upstairs. She pointed to a room on her

right, which as far as I could tell, was her bedroom. "Annabeth, you're going to sleep

with me in my room, if it's OK for you to sleep on the floor." Annabeth shrugged. "Sure,"

Then she slipped inside. Bella led me down a small hallway, and pointed to a door on

her left. "You'll be sleeping in the guest room." "Thanks," I mumbled. I turned to open the

door, but she yanked me back. I whirled around to face her. "I need to ask you

something," Bella whispered. "What is it?" I whispered back. She looked over her

shoulders, checking to make sure we were alone. She focussed those rich brown eyes

on mine. They were so innocent, but so intense that I couldn't pull away. "You know

what the Cullens are, don't you." She phrased it like a question, but said it like a fact. I

thought about playing dumb, which, according to my girlfriend, is something I'm really

good at. But then I thought how she was dating a vampire, and how she probably went

through great lengths to keep that a secret, and I trusted her. Now, I wasn't about to

ramble on explaining to her that we were half bloods just yet, but I knew she was going

to find out or figure it out on her own eventually. I came clean. "Yeah. How did you know

that we know?" "Your face when I told you that Edward was my boyfriend." She

admitted. "You could only wear an expression like that if you knew that he was, well, you

know." Man, this girl was good. First she figured out that Annabeth and I were together,

and then figured out that we knew the Cullens were vampires. "Can I go to bed now?" I

almost pleaded. I could tell she had a gazillion more questions to ask, but she just

sighed and muttered "Fine." before walking away. I let out a breath that I didn't know I

was holding, and opened the door to my room. It was pretty simple, with a queen sized

bed covered in a blue and white comforter, against a pale blue wall that needed a paint

job. There was also a small window with white curtains that overlooked an oak tree

covered in moss. The dark wooden floorboards creaked under my feet as I made my

way over to the bed. I buried my face in the pillow, willing for sleep to come. Finally, my

eyelids started to droop, and I could feel myself slipping under. Then the dreams began.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Did I just hear "Edward" and "Lady of the Dove" in the same sentence?" Emmet

grinned. Everybody else was staring at me, including Carlisle, who looked moderately

guilty. "Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded him. "Edward," Carlisle began. "Save it," I

snapped. "I can not believe you would denied to tell me the fact that I am the offspring

of a GODESS!" I was so infuriated, I bolted out of the room, running as fast as I could to

the only place I could think of. The meadow. I darted through the trees and all the

greenery, until I saw a golden, buttery light shinning against the gloom of the forest. I

stepped into the perfectly circular clearing that I had brought Bella to almost a year ago.

The fresh scent of lavender, honeysuckle and wildflower calm me down, even though

my thoughts were still a jumbled tornado. I closed my eyes and let the sun glow over my

skin. I was almost relaxed when I felt a presence near me, indicating I wasn't alone. I

stiffened and sniffed the air. Aside from the smell of the wilderness, I could smell

something else. Something powerful and fragrant that I did not recognize. In the blink of

an eye, I jumped up in a crouching position and barred my fangs at the intruder. I then

heard a soft chuckle. "Edward," the voice chastised, "You wouldn't try to kill your mother,

would you?" I gasped, and recovered from my attack position. I didn't know what to do

with myself, but then I remembered that she was a Goddess. I lowered myself to the

ground, kneeling with one leg. "Lady Aphrodite." I said in a strained whisper. "Now that's

a better welcome. Get up, dear, I wouldn't want you to dirty your trousers. I got up

slowly, and saw the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my existence, more

breathtaking than any vampire I have met. It was almost impossible to describe her,

because her features kept changing. One minute, she had calm sky blue eyes and locks

of golden hair that fell to her waist, the next her eyes were a piercing green and her now

raven black hair was in an intricate up do. Once I could've sworn she looked like Bella.

She stayed the same hight, though, as well as kept the same body shape. Lean, with

about as many curves as a highway. "Why are you here?" I asked carefully. She rolled

her eyes. "To answer your questions, obviously."

**ANNABETH'S POV**

It was Monday morning when I woke up, and since it was already nine o'clock when I

got up, I guessed that Bella already left for school and Charlie left for work. I stretched

my stiff muscles and grudgingly rolled out of bed. After washing up and getting dressed,

I hoped down the stairs to find Percy already up munching on a PopTart. "Morning, Wise

Girl." he called when he saw me come into the kitchen. "Morning, Seaweed Brain." I

pulled up a chair and sat next to him. He broke off a piece of his PopTart and handed it

to me. We sat there eating in silence, until I broke it by asking, "So what's the plan?"

Percy looked at me, his eyes rimmed with dark circles. "I don't know," He confessed.

"But I had a dream last night." "What..." I was about to ask, but before I could he

pressed his lips to mine. I melted like I usually do, but something was off about this kiss.

It seemed desperate. It took some effort, but I managed to pull away. "What did you see

in your dream, Percy?" Then his gaze locked on my own, and it looked so sad I was

suddenly scared of what his answer might be. He took a shaky breath before replying. "I

saw you. Dead."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**BELLA'S POV**

I walked into the cafeteria and strolled over to were I usually sit with the Cullens, Angela

and Ben. I frowned when I got to our table. Edward wasn't there. Alice noticed my

expression and explained. "Edward needed to stay home to take care of a...surprise

visitor." I nodded. It was probably a nomad of some sort who wandered into their

territory. I shivered, remembering Victoria and James, two vampires who tried to kill me.

Sensing my mood, Emmet tried to cheer me up with an inappropriate joke while Jasper

sent some calm energy my way. Instantly I felt better, and quickly joined in the

conversation. "So, Bella," Started Angela, "What did you do this weekend?" I was going

to reply with a shrug and a "Nothing, you?", but then I remembered those two

teenagers, Percy and Annabeth. "Well, I was cooking diner on Sunday, when Charlie

came home with two teens, a guy and a girl. He said that they were staying in Forks for

a while and needed a place to stay." "That's cool." Ben stated. "Did you get their

names?" "Yeah, Percy and Annabeth." Then, beside me, I could feel Alice stiffen. Her

eyes were glazed over, so that could only mean she was having a vision. Ben and

Angela were getting used to it, thinking Alice had "daydream attacks" now and then.

Finally, she snapped out of it, and went on to chattering aimlessly. After a few minutes,

she stood up. "Hey, Bella? Can you come with me to the washroom? I need you to help

me with my makeup." I knew that that was not the case, but I followed her anyway

without asking. Once we were inside, I blurted out the question that was on my mind.

"Was your vision about them?" "Yes, and I know for sure they aren't human. Well, not

_completely_ human." I furrowed my brow. "What is that supposed to mean?" "I think that

they're some sort of halfbreed, half human and half...Something." "Werewolfs?" Alice

shook her head. "No, it's something we don't recognize." Then I remembered

something. "I just remembered. The other night, I found out that they know what you

guys are." Alice stood still, mimicking a statue. "What did you say their name's were

again?" "Percy and Annabeth. Why?" "It's them." She said, so low that I almost couldn't

hear her. "They're here for the satyr." "What? What stair? Who..." "Demigods." Alice

answered, her golden eyes ablaze with fear. "Demigods. Here, in Forks."

**PERCY'S POV**

The dream was terrifying. I knew it would end up haunting me for a while, wether a long

while or a short while, I didn't know. But the image was seared in my brain, the image of

Annabeth, my Wise Girl, drained of blood. Lifeless. Dead. When I saw her walk down

the stairs, and smile at me, I got a lump in my throat. When I kissed her, I almost

screamed. When she pulled away, her beautiful gray eyes filled with worry, I almost

cried. I couldn't let her die. I wouldn't. I ended up telling her what I saw, her body

sprawled across the floor, pale and not breathing. I told her about the voices I heard.

_"Was this necessary?" "My dear friend, she was a threat. We had to dispose of her, _

_and we were intrigued of what the blood of a God would taste like." "What about the _

_boy?" "Yes, Perseus. He will be next. But we wouldn't dare dispose of him yet. A child of _

_Poseidon would make an interesting vampire. Wouldn't you agree, Carlisle?" "The boy _

_has not done anything to deserve being your pet for eternity, Aro." "We shall see..."_

When I was finished, Annabeth looked pale, like she was going to throw up. "So, what

you're saying is, I might end up dead, while you might end up dead..." "Or a vampire."

"Being a vampire _is_ ending up dead, Percy." "Speaking of dead, we have deceased

relatives and vampires we need to visit." Annabeth shook her head. "No. We are waiting

for Charlie to come home from work so he can drive us. You can't just tell me something

like that and expect me to go on like you told me the weather instead of if I'm going to

die today!" She visibly upset now. "Besides," She muttered, "It would be illogical to walk

to the cemetery in this weather." I put my arm around her and stroked her hair. "We'll get

through this." I said soothingly. I leaned over to kiss her softly on the cheek, but she

lifted her head and guided my lips to hers. It was gentile at first, but it started to build

and become bolder. Stronger. I could feel her desperation as she tangled her fingers in

my hair. I could feel my own as I slipped my hands up her back. I was out of breath, but

I didn't want to stop, so I started breathing through my nose. We finally ended up pulling

apart. Annabeth laid her head on my lap. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you, too."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**EDWARD'S POV**

After coming back from the meadow and hearing about my past from my "mother", I

definitely needed to have a rest. Do vampires experience mental breakdowns?

Aphrodite kept babbling, one minute about my past, the next about what an adorable

couple Bella and I made. I was beginning to get a massive migraine. Imagine my

surprise when seconds after I enter my house, someone starts banging on the door. I

sighed and flew down the stairs to answer it, not expecting to find an angry gothic girl on

the other side. It got even weirder when she started asking me about Grover. I stayed

quiet, except for when I asked the occasional question of "Who are you?" and "What are

you doing here?". We faced off for maybe three minutes, but it felt like hours. The

electric blue eyes continued to bore into mine, demanding answers. There was

something intimidating in her ripped jeans, leather jacket, and black, spiky hair that put

my nerves on end. To put things simply, she freaked me out. "Well?" She snapped,

impatience clear in her tone. I could of sworn I saw sparks bouncing of her skin. "Will

you hand over the goat, or will I have to take it from you?" "Who are you?" I asked for

the third time. She growled at me. "That's not important, _male_. What's important is that

you give Grover to me _now_." It's not every day that a deranged, punk teenaged girl,

pounds on your door ordering you to hand over the satyr you keep in the guest room.

Life is just full of surprises. "Thalia?" I heard a muffled voice from behind me call out.

"Grover?" The girl, Thalia, called back. "Move." She demanded, then pushed me aside.

No easy feat, since it is like I am made out of stone. I followed her silently, since I knew

protesting was out of the question. When she found the guest room, she yanked the

door open and Grover tackled her in an awkward, yet friendly bear hug.

"THAAAALIAAA!" He bleated. Loudly. "Good to see you too, Pinecone Face.

Can't...Breath..." "Oh, sorry Thals." He let go, smiling sheepishly. "This was supposed

to be Annabeth and Percy's quest, but I was in the neighborhood so I thought they could

use a hand." "Well, thank the Gods you were here." "Someone thanked me?" a beautiful

voice called out. "Oh, no." I groaned. "Aphrodite!?" Thalia yelped. The Goddess just

rolled her eyes at her. "Please don't tell me you're still a Hunter. Love is and boys are

much more fun than hunting monsters all day." Then her eyes lit up when she saw

Grover. "How are you and Juniper? If you want, I could spice up your relationship, add a

little drama, if you want." "Uh, no thank you." Aphrodite sighed unhappily. "Fine, have it

your way." "Excuse me," I spoke up, "May I ask, what are you doing here? I thought you

answered all of my questions in the meadow." She smiled at me sadly. "I came to warn

you." "About what?" Thalia inquired. Aphrodite hesitated before answering. "War."


	11. Author's Note

**A/N: **Sorry for the interruption! I have important news. I just put up a poll on my account,

and I would appreciate it if you would check it out, since it is related to this story. I also

wanted to apologize if my updates are later than usual. I have lots of homework,

projects, lines and choreography, (I'm in two productions:)), and other stuff. I also want

to thank you for reviewing this story, and it would make me sooooo happy if I could get

at least 45 reviews! Oh, and if you haven't already, you should go check out my other

fanfic, (which is completed), _101 Stupid Things to do When You're a Demigod. _Well, this

author's note is getting kind of long, so...Bye!

Love,

-MatildaSue


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**THALIA'S POV**

I know it was probably rude to interfere with Annabeth and Percy's quest, but I was in

the neighborhood, and I do impulsive stuff sometimes. Besides, I figured they could use

some help. When the other Hunters and I were heading west to track down a monster, I

had a hunch that it was maybe one of the Cullens. After we set up camp in the Olympic

Peninsula and I went exploring in Forks, everything fell into place as my hunch became

true. Locating their house was easy, since there were quite a few of them, their trail was

simple to find and follow. What I expected to find was a vampire or two, and Grover.

What I did not expect to find was the Goddess of Love. We, which included Grover,

Aphrodite, Pretty Boy and I, all gathered in the living room of the house. I stayed far

away from Pretty Boy, because the only thing worse than a male, was a _vamped_ male.

With a wave of her hand, Aphrodite made a tray of tea and cookies appear on the coffee

table. I snatched up a frosted sugar cookie and took a bite. "So," I started after

swallowing, "First things first. We know you are here to warn us about a war that is

apparently brewing, but why were you here before, talking to Bronzie over here?" He

glared at me. "My name is Edward." He snapped. I shrugged. "Whatever you say, Pretty

Boy." Edward started growling, a low sound from the bottom of his throat. Aphrodite

looked at each of us in turn. "Hmmmm...You two would make an okay couple, but I still

think you and Bella are so adorable together! As for you, Thalia, if only you decided not

to become Hunter, you and that Nico boy..." "So as I was saying," I interrupted before

she could get any further with the Thalia/Nico crap. "Why were you here before?"

Edward sighed, looking uncomfortable. "Aphrodite is my...mother." He explained. "She

appeared in the meadow where I was and told me about my past." Even though I didn't

like him, I nodded in understanding. Meeting your godly parent can be pretty...well,

awkward. "Okay, but what about the war?" "Bleaah!" Grover bleated nervously from the

corner. He started eating the napkins that were laid out. "Well, as you know, I can't tell

you everything since Gods can't interfere, but I can tell you that a nasty surprise will be

approaching. And, unless you do something, that is, you demigods _and_ you vampires,

there will be bloodshed." Thunder rumbled from a distance. "I guess I should get going.

Try not to die!" And on that cheery note, Aphrodite disappeared in a poof of pink smoke

that reeked of perfume.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Oh my gosh, has it really been a month since I updated!?...Crud...For those **

**of you who have been reading and following this story, I AM BEGGING FOR YOUR **

**FORGIVENESS! A lot has been going on, like getting gum surgery, my ninth **

**tooth yanked out, school work, I went to Prince Edward Island for three days, my **

**computer had a virus, and in general, my life has been pretty crapy. I feel so bad **

**for not updating, so as a bonus for those who like my work, I'll be posting a brand **

**new one shot sometime this month, called "Man Of Many Pupils". Basically, it's **

**Argus's point of view in TLT when Percy is unconscious at the Big House after **

**the fight with the Minotaur. Also, while I'm at it, I have decide to list some really **

**good fanfics that I have read that you should check out. "Better Then **

**Revenge" (Completed) by SilverLiningsGirl, "YouTube, MeTube, and **

**PercyTube" (Completed, just missing the epilogue) by Fluffy Bunnies Are So **

**Cute, the "Not Anymore!" series, which includes "Hephaestus TV? Not **

**Anymore!", the sequel, "YouTube? Not Anymore!", and the final book, **

**"FanFiction? Not Anymore!" (First two completed) all written by silentwolf111, **

**Aspasia Williams and the Darker Woods (In progress) by Romanov57, and finally, **

**"Hidden Beneath" (In progress) by LiveLaughLoveTogether13. One more thing **

**before I end this tragically long author's note. I WILL be doing dedications after **

**the story is finished, so all of those who reviewed will be noticed and thanked **

**properly. Now, without further ado, chapter 12!**

**CHAPTER 12**

**PERCY'S POV**

As requested by Annabeth, we waited until Charlie got back from work. We sat in the

living room, looking out the window at the rain that seemed to fall forever. We talked a

little bit, but our conversations would die quickly if one of us brought up the dream, the

Cullens, or Grover, so there wasn't that much to talk about. I could tell Annabeth was

worried, and so was I. She was pretty calm about it, but I could see the gears turning as

she franticly tried to figure everything out, not just my dream, but the quest, too. We

were in the middle of a game of "Trident, Master Bolt, Helm of Darkness", a demigod

version of "Rock, Paper, Scissors", when a beat up red pickup truck pulled up in front of

the house. "I guess that's Bella." I stated. "Nooo, it's Voldemort," Annabeth rolled her

eyes, sarcastic. "Of course it's Bella." I looked at her in mock horror. "Don't speak his

name!" That remark earned me a punch in the shoulder. "Ow," I muttered, at the same

time as Annabeth mumbled "Seaweed Brain" under her breath. The front door creaked

open, and a soggy brunette came in, cursing. "Stupid rain! Why can't it be hot and dry,

like Phoenix?" Bella turned and saw us, and for a second, I thought I saw fear in her

eyes, but it passed, and she smiled at us in greeting. "Hey guys. Did you have lunch?"

At the mere mention of lunch my stomach started to growl. I then realized that I had only

eaten a Poptart® for breakfast, which was more than four hours ago, and nothing else.

Bella must've heard my belly's cry for help, because she chuckled a little. "Come in the

kitchen, I think there's some leftovers that we can heat up."

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººlinebreakerºº ºººººººººººººººººººº

Half an hour later, I was stuffed. Bella said that we could help ourselves, since the fridge

was at it's max capacity, so I filled my plate with leftover meatloaf, shepherd's pie, roast

beef, and some of the tacos that we ate last night. "Mmmf!" I exclaimed through a

mouthful of food, "Dissis oh pood!" "Percy! Don't be such a pig!" Annabeth scolded me. I

swallowed and repeated myself. "This is so good! Bella, did you cook all of this?" She

smiled shyly, her porcelain skin blushing a deep red. "Yeah. Charlie's great at being a

police chief, but lousy at being a cook, so I make most of the meals." We continued to

eat in silence, with the occasional scrape of a fork on a plate. Bella pushed her dish

aside, and looked at both me and Annabeth in turn. She looked dead serious, and a

little bit scared and nervous. A part of my brain started to panic. "_What if she knows why _

_we're hear? Does she know what we are?_" I glanced over at Annabeth. I could tell she

had the same fears that I did. Bella inhaled deeply through her nose, probably gathering

her courage, looked me strait in the eye and my heart sank as my fears were confirmed.

"I know what you are."


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**BELLA'S POV**

"I know what you are," I announced. I half expected them to look at me funny and laugh,

saying "Nice Bella. You figured out that we're _human_." But they looked shocked and

startled, like a kid would if his mom walked into the kitchen right when he was stealing a

cookie from the cookie jar. Annabeth looked at Percy, and they seemed to be having a

mental conversation, like Edward and Alice. My first thought was, _"Don't tell me they can _

_read minds!" _But then I noticed how, ever so slightly, they used their expressions and

the muscles in their faces to help communicate, like eye rolling and chin jerking. Finally,

Percy looked at me. "What are we, then?" He asked. "Well, I don't know exactly what

you are, but I know you, _both_ of you, are demigods." "Did you figure it out by yourself?

Or did someone tell you?" Annabeth demanded, her grey eyes calculating and

intimidating. "I had my suspicions that maybe you weren't human, when I found out that

you knew that the Cullens were vampires," Percy looked at me sheepishly, since he was

the one who gave it away, and I guess Annabeth noticed because she was glaring at

him. "But, I only found out what you were when Alice told me, the one that can see the

future. She said something about demigods and a stair." Annabeth looked at me

cautiously. "Did she mean a satyr?" "Yes! That was it, a satyr." Percy's shoulders

sagged in defeat. "Well, I guess we should tell you the story. The _whole_ story." Then, he

started talking. He talked about the Greek gods and goddesses that were still here

thanks to the fire of Western Civilization, and Mount Olympus which happened to be

perched atop the Empire State building in New York City. He explained how the gods

would come down to earth and, as he put it, "hook up" with mortals. The offspring would

be half human, half god. Demigods, also known as half-bloods. He described a summer

camp on Long Island where demigods would come and train, so they could survive in

the mortal world and fight greek monsters that were very much alive. Annabeth would

but in to add details that Percy forgot. Percy then told me how their friend Grover, who

happened to be a satyr, half goat, half human, ended up in Forks and the Cullens found

him and, because they didn't know what he was, decided to keep him hostage, so he

and Annabeth were sent here on a quest to come and bring him back. I listened. I didn't

interrupt or freak out. I only nodded for them to continue. Sure, I was surprised to find

out that there were such things as gods, but since my boyfriend and his family were

vampires, I'v had my fair share of the impossible. Who was I to judge? Percy finished

his story and looked at me, probably waiting for my reaction. They probably expected

me to freak out, or call the police or something, but the only thing I said was, "Ok."

Percy's jaw dropped while Annabeth's eyebrows shot up, shocked. "'Ok?' We tell you

about the existence of immortal gods and goddesses that live in New York, fictional

monsters and evil demonic creatures that roam the country and terrorize mortals and plan to destroy the world, godly

offsprings who have extraordinary abilities that pass off as normal, and your response to

all of this is 'Ok'?!" I blush, a little bit embarrassed, and smile sheepishly. "Don't get me

wrong, that _is_ cool and kind of surprising, and a little unbelievable, but when your

boyfriend is a vampire, one of your best friends, who happens to be your boyfriend's

sister, is a vampire, their family is consisted of vampires, you've almost been killed by

vampires, and one of your other best friends and his friends happen to be werewolfs,

you get used to the paranormal." I inhaled, out of breath from listing all of the things that

make my life some sort of supernatural/thriller/romance novel. Then, Percy did the

unexpected. He laughed. First it was a small chuckle, but it built up and became a huge

guffaw of laughter. Tears were streaming down his face, which was red and flustered. I

glanced over at Annabeth, to find she was just as caught of guard and bewildered as I

was. Finally, Percy managed to stop and catch his breath, and gave me a lopsided grin.

"I like this girl."


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello!...Again...I'm so sorry that I couldn't get this chapter up sooner, but I **

**was in Texas during easter break, and it was AWESOME! :) We went horseback **

**riding and ate so much chicken fried chicken that I probably gained five **

**pounds! ;) Ahhhh, but it feels good to be back home. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 14**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

Bella agreed to drive us to the Cullens. "Plus," she added, "If Edward gets kind of

moody and starts to get upset, I can talk him out of killing you." I think it was meant to

help calm us down, but I couldn't help but be jumpy as we drove in silence, rumbling

along the wet pavement. _"Vampires."_ My mind was thinking. _"You're driving to a house _

_that contains seven deadly, bloodsucking creatures, and you don't know their _

_weakness." _That was true. I'v never fought a vampire before, so how am I going to kill

it? Of course, this was a worse case scenario if they didn't cooperate or, I hate to

wonder about it, _kill_ one of us. Sunlight? Holy water? Garlic? Ugh, I hate not knowing

things. Finally, after driving a while on the paved road and twisting up a worn trail in the

woods, we made it. Then we saw the house. "Wow." Percy gasped beside me. Bella

looked over her shoulder at us and grinned. "I know. 'Wow' is right." I pictured the

"house" to be old and dark, with dusty windows and cobwebs. I say "house", because for one thing, it

was huge. Well, it was only three stories high, but it was grand. It looked old, as I

imagined, but it was classic, timeless, hundreds of years old but still as beautiful as the

day it was built. It had a rectangular build, so it was sturdy and well proportioned. Some

of the windows and doors looked as ancient as the house, while some looked modern

and new. You wouldn't think that it would pair nicely, but, it did. A porch wrapped around

the first story, bathed in the shadows of the six gigantic cedar trees that loomed over the

residence. The whole building was painted, not black, but a soft, faded white. Bella

parked out front, then led Percy and I to the front door. I thought that maybe she had a

key to get in, from her boyfriend or something, but she just twisted the doorknob and the

door swung open. "They've been expecting us, I guess," She explained. We entered,

and while Bella closed the door behind us, I couldn't help but gawk. The inside was

more surprising then the outside. It was bright and open, and I could tell that before, the

entrance used to be two separate rooms, but the wall was knocked down. If I craned my

neck to peek down the long hallway, I could see that one wall was all glass, looking out

into the lush, green forest. A spiral staircase led upwards to what I guessed were the

second and third floors. Another 'wow' escaped Percy's lips, and all I could do was nod

in agreement, still in awe. Then, in a split second, that awe turned into uneasiness. I

glanced over at Percy and saw that his expression probably mirrored my own. Both of

us realized that we were now inside the vampires' home. In their territory. And that the

door was locked behind us.


	16. Yet another AN

**A/N: I know, you probably hate me for not updating, and you're probably going to hate me more when I tell **

**you...ThatI'mtakingamomentaryleaveofabsencefrom Percy meet the Cullens. There, I said it. *Flinches from screams of protest* Look, I'm **

**really really REALLY sorry, but I lost my inspiration for this story, and I'm stuck at a road block. DO NOT FREAK OUT! I will NOT abandon this **

**story. This story was my debut on Fanfiction, do you seriously think I would be so cruel and heartless to...Delete it? *Shudders at the thought* **

**Sometimes the best ideas come when you're not expecting it, so I just got to break away for a bit, and when I come back, I will be able to offer **

**you great chapters instead of crappy fillers. For those of you that are reading my new story Pulse, updates will take longer, but I will still be **

**updating. For those of you who follow, favorite, review and view this story, again I'm really sorry, but I need to do this. Thank you for **

**understanding!**


End file.
